Contrary to Popular Belief (I Don't Need Saving)
by TxGinny
Summary: Slow-Burn Bellarke AU. Clarke is a third year oncology resident who lives with Octavia, and Bellamy just finished his Navy contract and is deciding what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

**Contrary to Popular Belief (I Don't Need Saving)**

 **A/N- Thanks so much for reading! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Saturday morning found Clarke asleep, stretched out on her bed with the covers aggressively kicked off and the ceiling fan on its maximum speed. The 8am sun streamed gently through her semi-closed curtains, lighting upon her navy sheets and giving them a kind of deep ocean feel. Within a few minutes the blonde sleepily opened her eyes before letting out an annoyed huff and throwing her arm across her face to shield her from the sun's intrusive rays.

Upon sitting up Clarke noticed the slight sheen of sweat on her body and frowned. It was the middle of June in Texas, and for some reason her roommate Octavia could not seem to grasp that their apartment was not intended to be a sauna. Every time Clarke kindly reminded her to please, please, _please_ call an electrician to fix the air conditioning that _she_ brokeduring her "Let's play sports inside" party last week, Octavia claimed that her older brother Bellamy would repair it the second he got home from the military any day now.

However "any day now" was more than a day ago (it was five) and quite frankly in Clarke's opinion, one day was as long as anyone needed to go without in order to be reminded of the joy cold air circulating through a living space brought. _Ok but how funny was it to see Jasper get hit in the head with the soccer ball that ricocheted off the coffee table?_

Clarke ran a casual hand through her messy waves and got up from the bed, stretching her arms over her head as she walked over to the window. As she stared out at downtown Austin she couldn't help but smile slightly as she took in her own independence. She had a great job at the nearby St. David's as a 3rd year oncology resident, she taught art classes at the city rec center twice a month, and lived in a building with her closest friends.

Turning away from the window, Clarke walked out of her room and down the hardwood hallway into the kitchen. It was her first weekend off in a month and she was determined to make the most of it, starting with coffee made in her new Keurig that O bought her last week. _Speaking of Octavia, where was she?_

"O? Ocataviaaa," sang Clarke as she meandered about the kitchen, digging for leftovers to heat up in the fridge. Hearing no response Clarke sighed, assuming her best friend was sleeping at the apartment of her boyfriend, Atom. Clarke frowned. She couldn't be positive because she had slept in an on-call room for the last two nights, but it seemed like O had been spending a lot of time at Atom's place lately. It wasn't that she felt the need to keep tabs on Octavia, the girl was an adult and could do whatever she pleased, it's just that Atom was…slimy. _Yes, there we go-slimy was the word,_ thought Clarke to herself.

Any guy that pursues another girl while he already has a girlfriend was immediately in her bad book, but Octavia had been flattered by the attention like always and fell for the overall less-than Atom, and they got together as soon as Atom dumped his girlfriend. Also Atom had frosted tips in his hair. Clarke cringed internally, _was this the 90s_? Shaking her head at her roommates poor romantic sense, Clarke sauntered over to her speaker system on the counter and queued up her "When No One Else Is Home-aka Get Ready To Dance" playlist on Spotify. When the soft "oooohs" of Passion Pit's Lifted Up came out she was already swaying her arms above her head, only pausing to grab her coffee quickly.

"1985 was a good year, the sky broke apart and you appeared, dropped from the heavens, they call me a dreamer!" Clarke shouted at the empty apartment along with the song, jumping up and down as her oversized t-shirt that doubled as her pajamas rode up her thighs. This, this is what she missed doing! Her crazy schedule at the hospital often found her missing out on the little things in life in her rush to do it all. She spun around in a circle, noticing the blurred image of a person approaching and stopping nearby as she continued her revolutions. As the final chords rang out she stopped her air guitar and looked at the intruder, muttering a slightly nauseous hello and steading herself against the kitchen island.

Monty just grinned as he took in the short blonde with wild bedhead and no pants. "Having fun a good time on your day off?" Clarke kissed him on the cheek in response before downing the last dregs of her coffee. "For the first time in weeks I have no patients needing me, no Jaha bossing me around, and lastly but also most importantly," Clarke paused dramatically, "No Anya trying to sabotage my promising medical career." Monty rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but couldn't help but agree that Anya was a psycho bitch who took residency way, way too seriously.

"So what's your plan for today Griffin? Binge watching Netflix till 4, pre-gaming, and then hitting up Dropship till 2am? Because FYI Jasper and I are in." Monty chuckled at Clarke's wide eyed expression.

"Am I really that predictable?" Clarke grumbled looking down. "Damn, I gotta switch it up."

"Clarke believe me when I say that you being predictable for once is not something to be upset about."

She smirked, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Y'all just be ready to go at 8, I want to stop and get some tacos from Torchy's before we get our groove on," she replied, pushing Monty out the door.

* * *

By 7:45 pm Clarke was putting on the last touches on her makeup and giving herself an once-over in the mirror. Her loose, cream-colored blouse was tucked into a tight leather skirt and paired with solid black 4 inch heels. A wolf-whistle behind her made her spin around. Octavia stood leaning against the doorframe smirking, green eyes glittering. "Damn babe, sixth street won't know what hit it." A prime example of why Clarke loved Octavia, she shamelessly inflated Clarke's ego. Clarke grinned and walked over to her friend, hugging her briefly and then turning back to her bathroom counter drawers to look for suitable earrings.

"Are you coming O? Cause we're leaving in 15." Clarke watched Octavia scurry into Clarke's closet and run out with a deep red jumper and a quick "Can I borrow this?" She was gone before she got a reply. Clarke shook her head, smiling. She teased her blonde hair with her hand quickly before grabbing a clutch and calling out to Octavia that she would be in Jasper and Monty's apartment on the floor below.

* * *

An hour and two tacos later, Clarke, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Miller, and Jasper's new girlfriend Maya were all piled into Octavia's suburban, jamming out to Kendrick Lamar. Clarke closed her eyes bobbing to the beat, anticipating her own wild behavior to come later on that night. She had realized early on in her adolescence that while she may be straight-laced and studious in most aspects of her life, when she let loose, she _really_ let loose. Tonight was just going to be one of those times.

As the car pulled up to the Dropship, they all hopped out and Octavia threw her keys to the valet, Sterling, giving him a flirtatious wink as a reward. "No scratches on it Big Boy," Octavia called out as they passed the flushing boy. Clarke just laughed at O's ceaseless flirting, looping her arm with Octavia's and dragged her into the club.

Clarke made a beeline for the bar as the others snagged a table. A bartender with light brown hair stood with his back to her as he poured a beer from the tap for another patron.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need _a lot_ of tequila shots," Clarke said getting the guy's attention. The bartender turned around with an annoying grin, folding his lean arms across his black tshirt. "Well, well, Clarke Griffin. It's been a while. I was beginning to wonder if you kicked your alcohol habit, but based on your order I'm leaning towards no." Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes. Fucking Murphy, of course he was working on her day off, because the universe just _loved_ her and wanted to do absolutely everything to make her happy.

"Oh shut up Murphy and get my shots."

"Demanding and hot, you know how I like my women Griffin." Murphy made no indication of further movement. _Must I do everything myself?_ Clarke ignored his bewildered gaze as she stuck one leg on the bar stool and slid herself on to the counter, spun around on her butt, and then planted herself back on the ground behind the bar.

"Woah what do you think you're doing?" Murphy looked semi-pissed and tried to stop her from grabbing the whole bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses, but Clarke merely ducked under his hand, walking around the bar this time and offering a "You should work on your customer service" as parting.

Octavia cheered laughing as Clarke returned to them triumphantly and in no time the night was in full swing. Salt, shot, lime, repeat. When "Sexy Can I" started playing the girls squealed and ran on to the dance floor and the boys reluctantly followed.

Clarke knew eyes were on her as she slowly twisted her hips down to the floor. She knew she got a bit more confident when she was drunk, but her mimicking sliding down a pole? _Maybe a bit too much for 11 o'clock_. Nah her brain corrected her, she was hot. But still, save the good stuff for 1am she thought. And with that astounding display of rational thought she danced over to Octavia and began bumping her hips with the other girl, head thrown back and her hair cascading down in a wild mane.

"Hey Clarke," Octavia slurred out after her fourth shot of the night. "Bellamy is gonna be home tomorrow," she paused, staring off into space a bit, "tomorrow. Or today? What day is it?" breaking her blank stare by bursting out laughing, in turn causing Clarke to crack up too. "Yeah ok whataver Tavia, now listen to my British accent." Clarke straightened up in her chair and composed her face, doing her very best to look serious.

"I demand to see the Queen immediately, she has my flower pot," Clarke said in an awful British accent. She laughed as she saw Octavia fall out of her chair from laughing too much.

"You watch way too much Downton Abbey, babe." Octavia wheezed out.

"There is no such thing as too much Downton Abbey!" Clarke protested. "It is a silver screen masterpiece and will not be insulted in this way!" reverting back to the failure of an accent. The two girls laid their heads down on the table, still cracking up.

* * *

Clarke woke up far earlier than she had planned the next morning, due to the obscene amount of light streaming in from her open windows. _Who the fuck didn't close those? Oh wait me._ She groaned, rolling over in the bed and burying her face in her pillow, attempting to block out the sun. A loud _thump, thump, thump,_ could be heard from down the hall, echoing in her hungover brain like a thousand reverberations. Screaming in frustration into her pillow, Clarke dragged her body out of bed, noticing once again how hot she was in the absence of a working air conditioning.

Eyes half closed, Clarke made her way down the hall and towards the living room where the noise was coming from. "Octavia if that's you having sex could you please keep it down, I'm really hungover. Also, side note, but if you don't get that air conditioning fixed soon I'm going to show you my krav maga skills I picked up."

Upon reaching the living room she stopped cold. There, in front of her, was a tall man with dark hair and broad shoulders in a white t-shirt and jeans, hammering a pin into the air conditioning unit in the wall. Still a bit half-drunk, Clarke reached for the lamp on the end-table next to her and held it out in-front of her like a weapon. "Who are you?" she yelled, impressed with her unwavering voice. _Again, probably the alcohol, don't be too impressed with yourself._

The man turned towards her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Answer the question and I won't hurt you."

He scoffed. "Hurt me with what exactly? A lamp?"

"Well in the absence of a broken beer bottle or a bat, I had to make do."

His eyes glittered, a barest hint of amusement. "Now I shall ask again, who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Clarke sensed no danger from the man at this point, but that still didn't mean she was going to let randoms traipse around her apartment and do the occasional handy man work when she had no idea who they were. _Ok fair, but it wouldn't be the first time._

"Bellamy Blake. Octavia's brother?" he continued, seeing no recognition in her eyes. "She told me she told you I was coming." He looked at her like she was slow.

"She did no such thing!" replied Clarke hotly.

"She also said that you would say that and to remind you of -and I quote-'right before her awful British accent'" Bellamy finished, sounding bored and slightly annoyed. _Oh, yeah._ "Oh. Well where is she?" asked Clarke lamely.

"At the gym. Why would you think she would be having sex?" Bellamy eyed her suspiciously. _Oh shit._ Clarke obviously didn't know Bellamy very well, at all actually, but she could immediately tell that the concept of Octavia engaging in such behaviors was not one that would sit well.

"No reason, just a joke" said Clarke, shrugging. Silence fell between them. "Uh what exactly are you doing?"

"Fixing the air conditioning as you so recently demanded, Princess."

"Princess?" Clarke was slightly affronted.

"Princesses make demands."

Clarke decided to let it slide. "Would you like some coffee or something?"

He shook his head, setting the hammer down on the floor. _Mental note: if intruder has hammer, turn and go back into your room and get your gun dum-dum, not use decorative furniture as means of self-defense._ "No thanks, I was actually going to sleep, my flight got in early this morning."

"Oh ok. Well, um Octavia's room is right down there," she said, pointing to the hallway from which she had come from. He mumbled a quick "thanks" and headed in that direction, leaving Clarke standing in the living room feeling awkward and slightly confused. _Confused by what? Oh that fact that Octavia's brother was kind of rude yet also hot? Same, girl._

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story or not. :) Also, just in case it wasn't clear, the italicized sentences are Clarke's thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's chapter 2! I apologize for any typos.**

A week had passed since Clarke's awkward run in with Bellamy and since then their interaction had been…limited. There really wasn't much to say. He stayed in their apartment for 5 days before he found a roommate ad in the paper that didn't scream crazy, and then took his stuff and left. Besides one mortifying encounter involving her home late after a hospital shift and thinking no one was home, and his subsequent view of her drinking vodka straight out the bottle while she changed, they rarely saw each other.

She was always working and he found a new job as part of the secret service for the Governor when he was in the Capitol, allowing his military skills to transfer over nicely. When he spoke to her his voice adopted an air of cold indifference, yet beyond that he was respectful of her space and left her alone, almost to the point where she questioned if he was in the apartment or not even when she knew he was.

In all honesty, Clarke didn't know what Jasper was talking about. The other boy had invited her over to his and Monty's apartment the day after Bellamy arrived to get the low down on how awful he was, only to be genuinely shocked when she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean he's 'fine'!" Jasper asked with wide eyes. "The guy is a selfish asshole. Back in high school whenever Monty and I would go over to their house to hang with O, he would order us around while he and whatever girl he had that week got frisky upstairs."

Clarke felt a small twinge of something in her stomach at that news, but tamped it down with logic. "Jas high school was 11 years ago, no one is the same person they were."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Look I'm not saying you have to forget the stuff he did, but give him another chance. You know how excited Octavia has been to have him back after three years, so don't mess this up for her. Sure he and I didn't exactly talk, but he minds his own business and that's fine with me."

* * *

Now, 4 days later, Clarke was singing a different tune. _Did I really tell Jasper he was "fine?"_ Octavia had invited Bellamy to join their weekly movie/game night on Friday, the first one Clarke was able to attend in a while because of her hectic schedule. She had walked into the apartment to see Raven, O, Miller, Monty, Jasper, and Bellamy all seated around the coffee table with Chinese take-out boxes surrounding them, setting up Monopoly.

"Clarke! There you are, come sit, I got you orange chicken," Octavia beckoned.

Clarke smiled. "One sec O, let me go change out of my scrubs." Turning down the hallway that led to her bedroom. When she returned in leggings and a messy bun, she plopped down in between Raven and Monty, giving the former a squeeze on the arm in greeting. She gratefully took her food the Octavia was handing her from across the table, noticing Bellamy's eyes on her from where he was seated next to O and Miller. His gaze was unreadable in his olive button up shirt and she raised her eyebrow at him in a question. _Can I help you or is there patient vomit in my hair?_ Getting no response, she abandoned the staring contest and picked out the top hat as her piece, putting it on Go with the others and digging into her food.

7 turns later most of the properties were bought and idle conversation broke out among the group as they rolled and collected money. Raven turned to Clarke as Octavia rolled. "So whatever happened with Jason? I feel like I haven't seen you in months." Clarke grimaced slightly and delayed answering by shoving some rice in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Nothing really. We went out two or three times and it was fun, but then he got all clingy and wanting to talk all the time so I ended it."

Raven looked at her unimpressed, swinging her brown ponytail over her shoulder. "Mhmm and how soon was this disinterested-ness after you slept with him?" Clarke flushed slightly. "Shortly after," she mumbled looking down.

"Wow Princess, didn't take you as the hit it and quit it type," came Bellamy's cold and clear voice from across the table. All talk around the table silenced immediately, Jasper just holding the die in his hand looking alarmed. Clarke was shocked, she wasn't even aware he could hear her and Raven's conversation much less have the audacity to comment on it. Her blue eyes flashed in anger as she met his brown ones. _I don't even know you jackass, where do you get off saying shit like that to me?!_

"And I didn't take you as an eavesdropper." Clarke's voice was not amused. Octavia was looking at her brother like she didn't know him. Bellamy didn't flinch under the gazes of everyone at the table and continued. "I just didn't picture a Princess like you as the type to sleep around."

"Maybe that's because you don't know me. If you did you would know I'm not the relationship type." Clarke's voice rang with false sweetness. Bellamy kept his mask of indifference on but pushed forward.

"Let me guess, got cheated on? He broke your heart and now you just _know_ that all men will break your heart so why try?" Bellamy commented snidely.

"Bell shut the fuck up," Octavia said, looking worriedly at Clarke.

Clarke ignored her, shooting a look at Raven instead. "Yup! You got it exactly right Bellamy! Just add on my mother cheating on my father with my favorite teacher, their subsequent divorce, a couple college fuckboys, and you have me pegged," came Clarke's flippant response. She stared him down until he had the decency to look minorly abashed. _Yeah that's right ass, look at the ground._ She truly had no idea what was up with him coming at her like that out of the blue.

Octavia clearly felt the pressure from the others at the table to remove him from the situation, shooting Clarke a remorseful look and no so gently dragging Bellamy away from the table and out the door into the hall.

Clarke, ever the parent, tried to defuse the situation by brightly saying "Monty's roll!" and ignoring the concerned looks of everyone at the table. The Finn/Raven/Clarke fiasco had only ended a year ago, and though they had adopted Raven into their group, it was still a sore subject. Jasper tried to catch her eye to say "I told you so" but Clarke avoided his gaze, not knowing how she would respond. Raven found her hand under the table and squeezed it, letting her know they were ok after their past had been brought up. "C'mon guys let's play." And with that the spell was broken and the group tried to return to having a good night albeit with some awkwardness.

By 11pm the rest of the group was leaving, all of them hugging Clarke a little too long for her liking. _Geez who do they think I am? Like one asshole who I don't even know could bring all this down. I don't THINK so._ Octavia returned shortly after, full of apologies but no excuses, which Clarke appreciated but did nothing to help her understand the dark haired man's behavior. She gave O a soft "goodnight" and a smile that didn't reach her eyes and went to bed. Laying on the mattress and feeling the cold air of the AC that finally worked again, she allowed herself to feel hurt, just for a moment, before going to sleep. _Ok maybe more than a moment._

* * *

After that, nobody mentioned Bellamy to Clarke at all, not even Octavia, for a few days. If they did it was always brief. Internally Clarke could care less. She barely knew him, she wasn't going to let his outburst affect her. People she actually cared about had said worse. Externally, well she still acted the same. He really didn't affect her. Really. So imagine her surprise when she felt a buzz from her phone as she walked down the hall at the hospital only to check and see it was text from Octavia asking if she could give Bellamy Clarke's number. She sent back a quick "Why?" and resumed following her attending, Indra, to her patients room.

"I can take care of rounds for you if you need to stay here and check your phone, Griffin." _I can take care of your face with my fist if you need to stay here and be a petty bitch, Anya._ Clarke turned and looked at her fellow resident. "No thanks, Anya! I think I've got it all handled," her voice dripping with false pleasantness. "Both of you shut up," growled Indra from in front of them. They turned the corner and reached the patients room. "One of you present." Indra glared at them, holding out the chart.

Anya snapped forward and grabbed it, smirking at Clarke like she just won a race. _Would you like a medal, raccoon eyes?_ "Charlotte Smith, age 8, diagnosed with bone cancer with tumors in the femur and left hip. Current surgical plan, excise tumors and fit titanium hip joint to replace compromised bone," read Anya in the most clinical voice possible. Indra nodded in approval before turning to the girl's father seated beside her.

"We plan for the surgery to take place tomorrow at noon, it will likely take 3-4 hours and then she'll remain here in recovery for a few days to monitor for signs of infection." The child's father simply nodded, clearly afraid for his daughter. Indra and Anya turned to sweep out of the room as Clarke waited till their backs were turned before shooting the little girl a goofy face and a wink, making her laugh as Clarke followed behind the others. The poor girl had to be scared, and it's not like her doctors were particularly calming. In fact, if Clarke were in her position she would probably be more afraid of Indra than the cancer.

Once in the hallway Indra stopped, facing the two women. "Anya, good job. Clarke, show more initiative. Anya you will be scrubbing in tomorrow and Clarke you have the task of paperwork. Now both of you go monitor my pre-ops."

Indra walked away, leaving Anya to tell Clarke she had the right wing patients and then sprint away. _Probably so she can get a sticker for doing it the quickest!_ Clarke sighed, this was not shaping up to be a good day and she still had three hours left.

Her phone buzzed again in her pocket. 10 min ago, Text from: Octavia Blake. "He wants to apologize." Clarke frowned at her phone. That unfortunate incident was a week ago and now he wanted to apologize? She scrolled down some more to see another text from just now. "Clarke?" it read. Unlocking her phone she typed out "Sorry on rounds, yeah that's fine you can give it to him." Receiving an instant "Ok!" from Octavia, she slid her phone into her pocket and trudged towards the left wing, the sterile strip lighting doing nothing to alleviate her mood.

Clarke groaned as she sank down onto the bench in the resident locker room. Right now she was too tired to even change her clothes, let alone haul herself into the shower and wash the grime and Lord knows what else off of her. She decided it was best to just lay down on the bench for a few minutes to gather her strength, before attempting to get ready to go home. As she closed her eyes her phone rang, prompting her to let out a frustrated huff and kick her heels against the bench in annoyance. "Hello?" _Wow sound more dead, Clarke_. "Uh hey, is this Clarke?" The deep voice on the line sounded almost hesitant.

"Who's asking?"

"Bellamy Blake."

Clarke groaned internally. She did not have the energy for this right now. The man wasted no time, she had to give him that though.

"Hey."

"Listen Clarke. I had absolutely no right to speak to you like that and I'm very sorry. I would like to apologize in person, are you free for lunch tomorrow?" Bellamy said everything so fast she was almost tempted to ask him to repeat himself.

A bit put off guard, she gave in. "Um I actually have a surgery at noon, but I could do dinner?" Ok, so actually Anya had the surgery and she had paperwork, but she wasn't going to make him think any less of her. Not that she cared what he thought.

"Dinner's fine! I mean," Bellamy calmed his voice and coughed, "I'll see you at 7? The Ark?"

"Sure, see you then." Clarke hung up before her smirk could seep into her voice.

Suddenly she felt less tired. Whipping off her scrubs, she changed into street clothes and grabbed her purse, whistling as she passed Anya in the hallway. The other woman just glared at Clarke, making her smirk. The outside air was surprisingly cool, prompting Clarke to put the top of her red BMW convertible down and crank up her favorite song, Mr. Brightside. Sure the car had been a bribe from her mother to get her back on speaking terms, and under normal circumstances she would have stuck to her guns and refused, but ever since she was a little girl Clarke had wanted a convertible. And Abby knew this. _Whatever, it has a great sound system and I still only speak to her on holidays._

"Destiny is calling me! Open up my eager eyes, cause I'm Mr. Brightside," she sang with abandon, letting her blonde hair whip in her face. If she put it in a hair band she would save herself the trouble of knots later, but what's life without a few knots?

The wind rushing past her made her feel like she could breathe again, reminding her of the times she, Wells, and Lincoln would escape in Lincoln's truck during high school and hurtle down country back roads as she stood up in the back. Wells would always peep worriedly at her using the side mirrors, as if one strong gust would blow her over and she would fly away. Wells. She missed him so much, especially in moments like these. Almost subconsciously, she slowed down extra soon as she approached the red light, as if through her actions she could take away his mistake. The mistake that cost him his life.

She shook herself out of her reverie, safely making it through the light and continuing down the highway, wishing she was already in bed.

* * *

Whatever random excitement for this dinner she had felt yesterday had certainly dissipated now. She was supposed to meet him at The Ark in 30 min, the restaurant was at least 15 min away, and she currently had on full makeup and no clothes. _How exactly does one dress for an apology dinner?_ The Ark was not casual but it also wasn't a fancy restaurant. With a frustrated huff Clarke marched into her closet and settled on a navy sundress that brought out her eyes. This whole thing was bound to be uncomfortable, she should have just accepted his apology on the phone and have been done with it, but noooo apparently tired hospital Clarke was incapable of such logic.

Figuring she had about 45 seconds to be out the door, Clarke grabbed a pair of wedges that she would put on when she got there, kissed Octavia's cheek while the girl sat on the couch reading, and threw open the door, letting Octavia's "Try not to kill each other" fall on the clicking door.

She whipped into the parking lot with two minutes to spare, just enough time to fix her hair and put on her heels. Walking into the restaurant she was informed by the host that Bellamy was already seated, waiting for her. He stood when she came into view, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly as he took in her appearance. He stepped towards her and for a moment she thought he was going to hug her, she couldn't tell if she was disappointed or not when he reached around her to pull back her chair. _Funny how now he turns into a gentleman. Wait no, that was mean, he did call to make amends._ Bellamy pushed her chair in before returning to his own seat.

"Thank you for coming, I know you're busy with work."

Clarke nodded, taking a sip of her water. Oh how she hated uncomfortable situations. When choosing between fight and flight in emotional matters, she almost always took the latter. Thankfully the waiter brought by menus, giving her something to do with her hands.

"Look," Bellamy began gruffly, "I don't really do apologies so bear with me. I had no right to judge you like that or voice my opinions in something that was clearly none of my business. Octavia made it quite clear to me how important you are to her, and I would never want to do anything to put y'all at odds. So, I'm sorry." He looked at her intently, she matching his scrutiny with an eye interrogation of her own.

"I forgive you. I just have one question." Bellamy shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he already knew what she was going to ask.

"Why? It's not like you knew me or were personally invested in either person?" Clarke finished quietly. Bellamy's mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for an answer. He sighed, defeated. "I don't really know. It was a rough day at work and I just felt worn down and I took it out on you. You're clearly someone who has their life together and I feel like I don't right now so I snapped. It was petty and selfish and you didn't deserve it."

"You had a rough day at work? That's what you're going with?" Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded uncertainly. Clarke faced an imaginary audience to her left. "Judges?" She pretended to listen carefully before turning back to Bellamy. "Weak, but I accept nonetheless," she declared, shooting him a small smile.

Bellamy couldn't help the laugh that rumbled through him as he witnessed her antics. He leaned his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers, looked very at ease.

"For the record, what part of my conversation with Raven made you think I have my life together? Oh! Or was it you witnessing me hungover the morning you got here? Just curious so I can replicate the events to show my mother." Clarke smiled at Bellamy's smirk, feeling pleased with herself.

They paused as the waiter came to collect their orders. Once the man left, Bellamy leaned forward conspiratorially. "Oh definitely the hungover part, Princess. Anyone who can threaten a man twice her size with a lamp while still being half-drunk screams 'life-together' to me."

 _The boy can keep up, I will concede._ "So you're saying I should write a self-help book?" Clarke teased. He chuckled lowly, dark eyes gleaming. "Princess, you'd be a New York Times Bestseller in a week."

The arrival of their food broke the banter, like they suddenly weren't sure what to say anymore. Each digging into their food, the mood was significantly more subdued.

Bellamy cleared his throat awkwardly. "So Princess, tell me about yourself. Obviously Octavia loves you so you're not crazy, but then again she is dating a boy with frosted tips," he paused, wrinkling his nose in disgust, "so her judgment is being called in to question." _Finally, someone with sense._

Clarke nodded enthusiastically. "I know right! What does she see in him?" Bellamy gave her an approving look, clearly pleased she shared his disproval of Atom. "Um well you already know I'm an oncology resident, I live with Octavia, and about my family." Bellamy winced a bit at the last one.

Trying to smooth over the reference to his earlier mistake he asked "Why did you choose oncology?"

"My uh, my dad died of cancer my last year of medical school, and watching his struggle made me want to do something about it." She noticed he looked guilty for bringing it up. She ran a hand through her hair, straightening her dress. "It's fine Bellamy, really. I obviously still miss him, but I have my step-brother, Lincoln and step-mom, Callie to remember him with me." Bellamy nodded. "Your brother, are you close with him?" The way her eyes lit up before she began speaking answered the question for him.

"Linc? Super close. He's actually in the military like you. Marines." Bellamy raised his eyebrows in respect. "He's actually coming home in a month, which will be great because I haven't seen him in forever, he's been in Afghanistan," Clarke clarified. "Rough place," Bellamy muttered darkly.

"What about you?" Clarke asked. "What's your story?"

"I think Octavia has told you most of it," Bellamy looked at her for confirmation and she shrugged.

"Some of it."

"Dad was a low life and took off after O was born, and the second I was able to I began working after school and on weekends so my mom could go to night school at a community college nearby. After she got her degree things got better, we moved into a nicer house by the time Octavia was in high school, and then I joined the Navy because they would pay for my college. Now I'm out, I protect the Governor when he's in town, and say stupid things to my sister's roommate and best friend." When he finished he gave Clarke another half-apologetic smile.

 _That's the kind of smile he'll give me when he does something stupid like adopting a dog for us without clearing it with me first._ Clarke smiled at him. _Woah where the actual fuck did that come from. Simmer down crazy._ "I've heard that Governor Johnson vapes in his office and throws wild parties at the Governor's mansion with imported apes. Care to confirm Lieutenant Blake?" Bellamy took in her mischievous blue eyes and her obvious attempt to shift to a lighter subject. He leaned in towards her extended hand holding an imaginary tape recorder, wrapping his large hand around hers to bring it closer to his mouth.

"Completely false Ms. Griffin," he spoke slowly, dark eyes never leaving her own. Unwillingly she felt her pulse speed up. Clarke shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath on her hand and the heat that radiated from his fingers. "The Governor would never import apes or vape," he drawled, leaning back in his chair and releasing her hand, "this obviously due to the fact that he smokes only Cuban cigars and imports Capuchin monkeys."

Clarke's eyes sparked. "Oh, obviously." They smirked at each other and Clarke felt a momentary pang of disappointment at the loss of his hand on hers. The waiter came by to take their plates, asking if they wanted dessert. Bellamy looked at her in silent question and she shook her head no. He in turn shook his head to the waiter, Clarke staring transfixed at the way his black curls bounced at the movement. _I would run my hands through those all day._

The waiter put the check on the table and Clarke hurriedly reached into her purse for her wallet, wanting to pay and get out of there before she lost her mind further. _What is going on with me?_ Yes, she would admit that the other Blake was attractive, she would be dumb to deny it, but the banter? The getting to know each other? Uh-uh, Clarke Griffin did not do that, at least not since- _excuse me we do not think about him_ , her brain silenced her heart.

Bellamy apparently did not notice her internal battle as he was placing his card in the black bill holder and handing it to the waiter. "You didn't have to that," Clarke said as she realized she was too late to pay. He looked at her confused. "Of course I did, I asked you to dinner and a gentleman always pays."

Torn between rolling her eyes and a smile, Clarke settled for a simple "Thank you," and watched as the waiter brought him his card back. They stood up and he followed her out of the restaurant to her car, his hand on the small of her back as he guided her around other patrons. He whistled appreciatively as he took in her car.

"You know Princess, I actually _did_ peg you as the convertible type." Now that was a compliment to her. "You sure seem to have done a lot of 'pegging' before you even knew me," Clarke said lightly. Bellamy reddened a bit, scratching at the back of his neck. Laughing at his uncomfortable motion, Clarke stuck out her hand.

"Friends?"

Bellamy looked her in the eye. "Friends, Princess," he said finally. He turned towards her car and opened the door for her, shutting it behind her after she got in. He gave her a lopsided smile before turning and walking across the parking lot to a black truck in the corner.

When Clarke turned the handle to enter her apartment she was smiling to herself, not seeing how Octavia smirked at her from the kitchen where she was eating ice cream right out of the tub. She waved at her roommate without looking at her as she walked slowly to her room. "How was it?" Octavia called from behind her.

"Good, O."

"It was good," she whispered to herself, collapsing on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Things fell into a healthy rhythm after Clarke and Bellamy made up. Though the rest of the group was hesitant to accept him back into the fold after the Monopoly fiasco, Clarke assured them that she was over it and to give him another chance like she was. Octavia was visibly relieved by the news and had taken to inviting Bellamy over again so the rest could see he wasn't the asshole he made himself out to be on that night. Asshole anymore, as Jasper reiterated multiple times.

Anyway, that's how Clarke found herself sprawled across the couch with Bellamy in the living room on Thursday night, a half-eaten bowl of kettlecorn in her lap and a beer in her left hand as she rested it on the arm. The apartment door opened behind her and she heard keys being hung up on the hook by the shoe closet.

"Guys another documentary?" Octavia whined as she plopped herself down in between the pair, forcing them to scoot over to make room. Clarke kept her eyes focused on the screen, missing the slight frown Bellamy shot at Octavia for her couch positioning. "This series is fantastic O, I don't understand how you don't like it. The Romans were geniuses!" Clarke replied emphatically, an intelligent look on her face as she watched a gladiator fight.

"Geniusi," Bellamy quipped. Clarke cracked up at his fake Latin joke, rasing her hand for a high five which he eagerly returned.

Octavia rolled her eyes. Of course her brother and best friend would bond over something nerdy like ancient history. Clarke looked over at her suddenly. "Hey, how did your interview go?" She paused the show so Octavia could have their undivided attention.

"Good I guess. The manager was super chill, and she said I could start teaching lessons on Monday."

Clarke hit the other girl's shoulder in excitement. "O! That's great!" Clarke frowned at the lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong, why aren't you totally psyched?" Bellamy looked at his sister in concern, a hand on her back in comfort. Octavia sighed. "It's just that while teaching language classes is everything I'd hoped to do with my degree, she said they couldn't hire Atom too, which was the plan all along. Gina, the manager, said the rest of the team 'wasn't sure he had enough experience' can you believe that?"

Clarke watched as the concern that covered Bellamy's face slowly morph into a smirk. He looked up and locked eyes with her, tilting his head and silently asking "Can you blame them?" She sent him a slightly reproving look, pointing at O's dejected face with her eyes. Internally, she laughed too. _In all honesty, I'm not sure that boy can even speak English properly, let alone a foreign language._

Clarke patted Octavia's back sympathetically before speaking. "I'm sorry babe, I know you wanted to work together. But still, are you going to turn down your dream job for Atom?" O thought silently for a moment as Bellamy winced in wait for her response, silently begging her to say no like the independent girl he raised her to be. "I guess not," Bellamy's face relaxed into a proud smile that he quickly hid when Octavia looked at him, "but now I have to tell him he has to keep looking for a job."

Clearly not wanting to discuss longer, Octavia reached over Clarke and grabbed the remote from its place on the arm. Pressing play, she snuggled down into the couch and leaned her head onto Bellamy's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, both fixing their gaze on the tv. Clarke watched them for a moment and small pang of jealousy rang through her. She missed the comfort of having someone. A companion. Just someone to hug at times like these, or to greet when she got home with a kiss.

Sure Octavia was great to live with, but she wasn't home all that often and either way, it wasn't the same. Unbidden, memories of Finn swam up to the forefront of her brain. He had been her someone for three years, and it had been hard to get accustomed to being alone again after that.

What she had said to Bellamy that game night hadn't been strictly true, she didn't think all guys were out to break her heart and cheat on her. She knew there were nice ones out there. However even at her loneliest, or the times she was struck with a feeling of want (like now), her fear of getting hurt outweighed the potential benefits.

Yes, a boyfriend would be nice sometimes, but the chance that it wouldn't work out again and she would have to deal with another broken heart was enough to make her lose her desire to try. So she made herself content with the life she lead, satisfying physical needs with random hookups and never letting anyone in romantically. It just had to be done. A matter of self-preservation she supposed.

Clarke sighed softly. Bellamy shifted under O so he could face her a bit more and gave her a questioning gaze. She smiled softly at him before turning her expression to the screen. Bellamy. He was an interesting one. Clarke had entirely expected for them to claim "friends" after their dinner and then be mutual acquaintances who saw each other occasionally, like they were saying friends to contrast their borderline enemy status of the week before. She was completely unprepared for the result that happened instead, as he showed up to the apartment increasingly often over the last month, usually when O was home but sometimes not, with food or a movie for them to watch.

He always claimed he was getting away from his weird roommate John, who despite the normal ad, ended up being a bit too odd for his taste, but Clarke couldn't help but read into his appearances and even more so with his flirty banter juxtaposed with scathing sarcasm. She figured it was just his personality though and settled into his becoming a fixture of the flat.

Bellamy was alright she concluded. _A bit more than alright in the looks department, but that was never going to happen, and truthfully I wouldn't want it to, I'd just mess up our friendship._ She brought her attention back to the movie, surprised when she saw end credits rolling. She hadn't realized she'd been thinking for so long.

Octavia pushed herself up from the couch, using Bellamy's knee as a brace. "Well pals, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow for game night Bell?" He smiled and nodded, hugging her. She began leading him to the door with her arm wrapped around his waist. Over his shoulder he turned and smiled at Clarke, eyes friendly as he called out a goodbye to her. Smiling back, Clarke began picking up the beer bottles off the coffee table and carrying dirty dishes into the kitchen. Dumping them in the sink, she realized how tired she was, needing to get to sleep before her alarm clock announced her 6 am shift.

* * *

Clarke stood up quickly from the desk she had been updating charts at when Indra walked by her. She jogged to catch up to the dark-skinned woman who was making even strides across the linoleum floor.

"Indra!" The woman didn't stop but slowed her pace slightly so Clarke could get in step with her.

"What is it Griffin?" Indra replied shortly, eyes still facing ahead.

"I've finished updating your charts, making rounds, and I called Walden Medical about the liver transplant donor, and I was wondering if I could scrub in on the Redson case today?" Clarke spilled in a rush. Indra stopped, staring the girl in the eye.

"You've read up on the procedure?" she said finally. Clarke nodded enthusiastically, "Yes of course, and I practiced the stitch in the lab for hours."

"Fine. Be in the O.R at 3pm," and with that she turned away from Clarke and headed back towards the west wing. Clarke grinned smugly, she had been lazy recently, letting Anya actually get close to her level, but now she was back on top of her game. After all, she hadn't graduated at the top of her medical class for no reason. _Suck it Anya_. Clarke pranced back to the desk, blonde ponytail swishing behind her.

She unlocked her phone, shooting O a quick text to tell her she was most likely going to be late for game night and they should just start without her. Octavia replied immediately, saying she understood and that the rest of the group might actually have a chance to win for once. _Funny how she replies immediately except for whenever I text her to bring me another roll of toilet paper in the bathroom._ Clarke put her phone away and sat down in her rolly chair with a bag of chips, googling the procedure she was going to assist later today so she could be perfect in the O.R.

Clarke walked out of the O.R 6 hours later, exhaling a large breath as she leaned her back against the hospital wall to calm her heart down. The surgery had been messy and complicated and touch and go for a while and Clarke loved every second of it. The adrenaline coursing through her body right now made her feel invincible, like she could jump off a building and fly.

Checking the time on her phone she cursed, realizing she was really late for game night. Again. Rushing down the hallway to the locker room, she whipped off her clothes and threw on some skinny jeans and a maroon top she had forgotten she had left at the hospital. Reaching up to her head, Clarke gratefully pulled her hair out of the tight bun it had been in under her scrub cap and massaged her scalp.

Loud laughter could be heard coming from her apartment making her smile as she made her way to the door. Upon pushing it open she witnessed Jasper sitting on a laughing Monty as Jasper force fed him French fries, with Jasper yelling "How dare you attack Greenland! We were allies! We were BROTHERS!" The group descended into further hysterics as they took in Clarke's bewildered expression. Raven threw her a burger as Clarke put her hands up reflexively to catch the white paper wrapped food.

Now grinning too, Clarke dropped her bag off her shoulder onto the floor and settled around the coffee table next to Miller who slung his arm around her shoulder and squeezed, kissing her check in greeting. Octavia smiled at her and pushed the bag of fries across the table to her and out of the way of Jasper's hand. Clarke took them happily, tossing a smile at Bellamy who was once again seated next to O, quirking her eyebrow at his odd expression. He shrugged and she let it go.

"Jasper let Monty up, it's just a game." Octavia called out tiredly.

"You're a game" Jasper muttered childishly under his breath. Smirking that classic Blake smirk, Octavia ordered everyone to flip their territory cards over and fan them out in front of them. _Ohhh, Risk. That's what they were playing. The game that just so happens to be my favorite and we never play._ Clarke raised an eyebrow at Octavia, and the girl raised her hands in exasperation, like she could read the blonde's mind. "Because you weren't here and believe it or not the rest of us wanted to play a leisurely game of Risk without fighting for our lives as our armies fended off Griffin world dominance!"

Clarke frowned, she wasn't _that_ competitive. Apparently she had spoken this out loud because everyone else was shaking their head in apologetic grimaces, letting her know she _was_ in fact that competitive at the game. Octavia broke the looks by shaking her head and continuing like she wasn't interrupted. "Not that it really mattered in the end because it turns Bellamy is just as bad as you are if not worse," Bellamy flashed her a cocky wink, "and since he so rudely wiped me off the board I want you to destroy him." A slightly scary look hardened in Octavia's eyes as she finished. Clearly being beaten by her brother was pretty high on her pet peeves list.

"I mean obviously I will O, you didn't even need to ask," Clarke said confidently, smirking internally at Bellamy's narrowed gaze, "but with what cards?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone fan out your territory cards upside down again. Clarke just draw a random one from each person and put your armies on the country."

Clarke started on her left with Miller, then working her way around the table. When she got to Bellamy she had to pry the card out of his grip as he held on tightly, locking eyes with her. "Doesn't matter what you take, Princess, I'm just going to take it right back," he said lowly to her, brown eyes gleaming.

"We'll see about that."

An hour later Jasper and Monty clutched hands, Raven was hiding behind Miller's shoulder, and Octavia had a triumphant look on her face and Clarke palmed the dice again.

"Argentina declares war on Brazil." Bellamy moved from sitting to kneeling as he studied his opponent. Gone was the warm spark normally in her eyes, replaced with a cold desire to win that simultaneously scared him and sent blood rushing to other places in his body.

This was it, if Clarke rolled a 4 and 6 she would beat Brazil and win the game. Bellamy had all his remaining armies piled onto the sole country under his possession and was blowing on the dice in his hand, like the hot air would somehow keep the woman in front of him at bay.

"1, 2, 3 shoot!"

"Noooooo!" Bellamy's head slumped and hit the table with a dull thud while Miller patted him sympathetically on the back. Clarke grinned like the cat that ate the bird, highly pleased with her victory. _Undisputed champion forevermore bitches._ Bellamy raised his head in awe. "I took _4 years_ of strategy classes at the Naval Academy and I have _never_ seen someone so ruthless or driven at war," his voice echoing disbelief and wonder.

Clarke just grinned even harder.

It was very late by the time the gang left stumbling from the apartment. Bellamy, O, and Clarke all started cleaning up and putting the game away before O got a call from Atom and left the room to take it.

Clarke handed the game board to Bellamy who was putting everything in the box, their hands brushing slightly. Bellamy put the lid on the box and set it down on the table. "That was a very impressive display of military prowess Miss Griffin," he said stepping towards her a bit.

"I'll see if I can teach you some tips in my free time," she threw back.

"How obliging of you."

"Mmm yes I like to think so, just doing my duty to my country."

Just then Octavia came back into the room, breaking the staring contest that had formed and ushering Bellamy out the door unceremoniously. When he was gone Octavia turned to face Clarke with a confused look.

"What?" Clarke asked, perplexed as to why her friend was looking at her like she had just seen a unicorn.

"Does Bellamy talk to you like that often?"

"Like what?" Clarke shifted from one foot to the other.

"The sparring-banter-whatever you want to call it. Does he normally do that with you?" Octavia said inquisitively.

"Sometimes," Clarke shrugged, "Other times he's bitingly sarcastic. Why? Isn't that just his personality?"

Octavia snorted. "The second part, absolutely, but the first part? Never. I've never seen him act like that before," the other girl replied incredulously.

Suddenly very uncomfortable, Clarke nodded in dismissal. "Oh. Well he jumps between the two so rapidly I don't know what to make of it. It's rather confusing actually." She shook her head. "Don't read into it O. I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight." Octavia returned the sentiment as Clarke walked away from her.

* * *

The next morning Clarke stumbled into the kitchen blearily, humming to herself, jumping out of her skin when she heard a throat cleared behind her. Throwing on the light, Bellamy's face appeared before her.

"Shit Bellamy! What the hell are you doing here at 6am?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Clarke stood by the counter clutching her chest as she could feel her heart racing.

"We can't have that Princess, what would the kingdom do without you?" Bellamy answered facetiously. He placed the tray of coffees in his hand on the table and then gave her a short nod before turning to leave. "I was just dropping these off."

"And you waited till I came out to scare me?"

"Coincidence."

Frowning at his behavior, Clarke followed him to the front door.

"Well thanks for the coffee and the grey hair."

"Whatever. Just don't drink it all, it's mostly for O." And then he opened the door and shut it firmly behind him.

 _Seriously what the hell? This is exactly what I was telling O about last night! He goes from being flirty and kind to the asshole he was when we met._ Annoyed and frustrated, Clarke aggressively grabbed a coffee and took a large gulp, sputtering and cursing as she felt at least half of tastebuds melt off. This was already not shaping up to be her day.

Hours later Clarke was perusing Pinterest at her desk when she heard a _*Beep Beep*_ Clarke looked down at her pager. **ER 911** flashed across the screen. Clarke bolted up from her desk running to the elevator and pushing the ground floor button. When the elevator dinged open she sped past the main lobby and into the ER, eyes scanning the beds for a familiar patient. A cancer patient being brought to the ER generally meant a surgery was necessary due to organ failure or a tumor recurrence.

"Excuse me!" Clarke caught the arm of a nurse passing her. "Have you seen Dr. Indra? I was paged but I don't see one of my patients."

"Griffin?"

Clarke nodded. "Trauma room 8, I would hurry." Clarke ran to the room, equal parts worried for the patient and knowing Indra would have her ass. She wrenched open the door and hit a solid back of muscle. Some man in a suit was standing directly in the doorway, blocking her entrance. Feeling the intrusion he turned to face her and Clarke found herself staring into Bellamy's surprised eyes. "Clarke?"

"Griffin? Get in here!" Indra's voice rang out from behind him. Pushing past Bellamy, Clarke entered the small room to see Governor Johnson writhing in pain as Indra and Anya struggled to hold him down and put an IV in. "Move," she commanded and the other security detail in the room parted so she could get close to the bed. Grabbing the Governor's legs, she helped hold him down so Indra could insert the IV. Slowly, Indra pushed a syringe into the tube and the man's body relaxed, unconscious.

"What happened? What's the Governor doing here?"

Indra sighed. "Prostate cancer. He didn't want anyone to know he'd been getting hormone therapy treatments from me for a while, but then he collapsed during lunch and had to be rushed here. I doubt we can stop the gossip, but take him up to CT Griffin and be discreet. Anya, go prep a room in the East wing where it's quieter and take some of his security detail with you so they can set up whatever they do." She paused looking at the people in the room.

"You," she said, pointing at Bellamy, "Accompany Griffin to CT. I'm only going to allow one of you guards in there. The rest can go with Anya or wait outside."

Clarke started pushing the bed into the hallway, Bellamy grabbing the other side rail and helping. Maneuvering them around other people in the E.R and into the elevator, Clarke broke the silence.

"Did you know? About the cancer, I mean?" Bellamy shook his head no, curls bouncing. "He's such a funny guy, he never talked about anything serious with us guards." Clarke nodded, turning back to the elevator doors. The doors dinged and together they rolled the stretcher into the CT room as the operators took the bed behind the glass and Clarke and Bellamy went to the control room and sat down.

They watched as the Governor's body slowly fed into the CT machine. Clarke fiddled with some buttons on the control panel.

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other a bit more Princess," Bellamy commented, playfully shoving her shoulder with his own. Still looking down, Clarke grunted.

"Oh what? You don't want see me, your favorite person on the planet?" he teased some more.

Clarke looked up quickly, eyes expressionless. "I don't know Bellamy, do I want to see you?"

Bellamy froze, smile slipping off his face, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do _you_ mean Bellamy?" Clarke burst out. "For the last month you are hot and cold, kind and rude, back and forth and it's driving me crazy! Yesterday night you spar with me and joke around and this morning you act like you did when we first met, all cold and indifferent. So what's the deal Blake?" She didn't realize she was half yelling till she saw Jones, the CT tech, eye her from across the glass. Flushing, she turned back to Bellamy to see him avoiding her gaze, looking down the hallway, his expression like he was beating himself up for something.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" he paused, looking up at the ceiling in frustration, "just figuring out where to place you."

Clarke raised her eyebrow in indignation. "What the hell does that mean?" _I'm not some fucking object in a puzzle Blake._

Bellamy looked at her earnestly, the honesty in his eyes making her deflate a little bit. "Look I don't get close to people. Ever. Ok? The only person I talk to is O and even then I avoid the mushy-feely emotions crap. And you have somehow become a new fixture in my life and I'm trying to see whether or not I trust you," seeing her mouth open to combat that statement, he hurriedly continued, "not that you have given me any reason not too, it's just for some reason I inherently do, and that scares me. So I've been trying to pull back some from how I naturally want to talk to you so I can…I don't know…make sure." Bellamy finished lamely with the ending coming out like a question.

Clarke stared at him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Ok I'm not going to even pretend like I understood that, but how long is this vetting process going to take? Because if you keep throwing sarcastic barbs I'm going to start throwing them back, and Bellamy," she smirked at him, "I can be a lot meaner than you can." The smirk morphed into a smug grin at his involuntary swallow that she interpreted as fear.

"Yeah alright, Griffin, I guess you can pass my test." He smirked back, sneakily reaching a hand up to her ponytail and giving it small tug. "Now never make me talk about emotions again."

"Then never be an idiot again."

"Ooof sorry, don't think I can promise that one."

Clarke rolled her eyes, right as the buzzer went off above them, indicating the CT scan was finished. She pushed her chair closer to the desk, clacking on the computer as she pulled up the results, trying to ignore how Bellamy was perched behind her leaning over her shoulder, palm flat on the desk next to hers on the mouse. _Focus Griffin, y'all literally just talked about how you're friends. I am I really that horny? Damn I need to get laid._

She groaned as she took in the images on the screen.

"What is it?"

"See that grey dot? That's a tumor, a new one from what I can tell from the surrounding tissue," she explained, tracing a finger around the outline of the scan.

"So what does that mean for him? Surgery? Chemo?" Bellamy stood up, spinning her chair around to face him.

Clarke shrugged, "Either. Indra will probably try surgery, but if she can't get solid margins then she'll switch to chemo." He nodded in understanding. "I have to go give the results to Indra, but I'll page Anya to come escort him to his room." Clarke got up from the chair and made it to the door frame before turning around and giving Bellamy a small smile.

"For the record Bell, I trust you too." She left then, missing the smile he returned at the news.

Walking down the hallways in search of her attending, Clarke felt her phone buzz in her pocket. A loud squeal erupted from her as she saw the caller ID.

"Lincoln?!"

"Hey little Sis." Clarke could hear his smile through the phone. "So I've got some good news….I'm home!"

"WHAT? Linc when? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" her excitement came pouring out as she jumped up and down.

"Slow down Flyer," he chuckled, "I just landed and wanted you to be the first person I called. I've got to stop by Camp Mabry and speak with some people there first, but I could meet you in about three hours? What time do you get off work?"

"I've got two hours left in my shift, which is perfect because that gives me time to get the gang together and get dressed before we party!" Clarke was already making a mental list of everything that needed to be done to make the night great. _I can't wait for Bellamy to meet Lincoln. Um, obviously because they share a military background and are sure to be fast friends._

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you sis," Lincoln replied with a chuckle. "Text me your address when you get off work and I'll come meet you." Clarke agreed and hung up.

Clarke hurriedly found Indra with renewed purpose, dropped off the results, and sped back to the Governor's room, barreling into Bellamy as she rounded the corner. His hands reached out to steady her as she started shouting excitedly at him.

"Clarke slow down, I can't understand you."

She sucked in air, trying to catch her breath. "Linc…home…go clubbing tonight to celebrate."

"Your brother?" Bellamy asked, finally comprehending what the short woman in front of him was saying. Clarke nodded frantically, telling him to be ready at 8 and meet at the Dropship, before going to check on her patient's vitals and call Octavia to tell her the good news. Bellamy just stood there in the hallway, marveling at the firecracker that was Clarke Griffin.

 **A/N- Thanks again for reading and the lovely reviews! I know this is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will have some more excitement and Lincoln!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, this is not checked by anyone, so I apologize for any typos or spelling mistakes.**

"Clarke, I swear if you don't stop bouncing I'm going to sit on you."

Clarke glared at Bellamy. "I haven't seen my brother in over a year, I'll bounce if I want to thank you very much." Bellamy rolled his eyes and looked from his spot where he leaned against the Dropship bar, out at the dancefloor where his sister and Atom were currently grinding. At his snort of disgust, Clarke averted her gaze from the door where she anxiously awaited Lincoln's arrival and followed Bellamy's eyesight. _Atom, those frosted tips boy. Check yourself before you wreck yourself._

"Agreed." She promptly turned back to watching the door. Her black cocktail dress was a bit tight, and her nervousness at seeing her brother was making her sweat slightly. He was supposed to meet them at her apartment, but his work at the base got prolonged and he called to say he would just meet her at the bar.

"Do you want something to drink, Princess?" Bellamy's voice sounded deep in her ear. Clarke could feel his breath on her neck and she involuntarily shivered. She nodded her head yes, not trusting herself to speak lest the words "You, me, bar bathroom in 10 minutes" spill out of her mouth. _He's just really hot, ok? The dark curly hair, the deep voice, the_ _very_ _toned arm muscles…_

"What do you want?" He was still leaning in, trying to be heard over the thumping club music. "Double whiskey. Neat." Clarke bit out, breathing a small sigh of relief when he left. She swiveled slightly in her bar stool, watching him. Dax was bartending tonight, which was both good and bad, as it meant Murphy wasn't working, but Dax also gave her the creeps. He always seemed to be watching her, and not in a friendly way. Bellamy saw her watching and shot her a quick grin, one she easily supplied before swiveling back around in her chair and coming face to face with a bald, beefy man, cheekily smiling at her.

"Lincoln!" Clarke jumped off her stool and straight into her brother's arms. "How are you little sis?" Lincoln squeezed her tight as she buried her face in his neck. Clarke pulled back slightly to give him a thorough once over. "Were you hurt? Any scars?" She ran her hands over his arms and back, checking to make sure he came back in the same condition she left him in.

"I'm fine Flyer." Lincoln laughed and hugged her again. An awkward cough sounded behind them, making Clarke turn. Bellamy stood, drinks in hand, and an amused smile on his face. _He looks even better when he smiles._ "Oh! Lincoln this my roommate Octavia's brother Bellamy Blake." Lincoln did not miss the way Bellamy put his hand on Clarke's back as he leaned forward to shake his hand. Bellamy grasped his hand firmly. "I'm Bellamy, nice to meet you man, Clarke has told me so much about you."

"Lincoln." Noticing her brother was narrowing his eyes at Bellamy, something he did when he was leaning towards an unfavorable first impression, Clarke jumped in. "Linc, Bellamy just got out of the Navy. He guards the Governor now." Respect for a fellow serviceman took the place of subtle displeasure, and Clarke breathed a silent sigh of relief, unsure of why it mattered to her what Lincoln thought of Bellamy. _Because he's my friend and they're bound to meet again._

"Octavia!" Clarke caught her friend's eye from where she was dancing and waved her over. Sweating slightly and out of breath, Octavia came to join the trio, a disheveled Atom being led through the crowd by her hand.

"What's up, love?" The brunette asked, oblivious to their newest company. "O, this is my brother Lincoln!" Clarke said excitedly, pushing Lincoln closer. Facing the man now, Octavia's green eyes went wide as she took him in, slowly letting Atom's hand drop behind her.

"Uh-H-Hi." Octavia stuttered and blushed. Bellamy, seeing her reaction, frowned, not noticing that Lincoln was looking at her in the exact same way. Seeing the weird look Clarke was giving her, she coughed and straightened up, extending her hand and speaking much more smoothly this time.

"Octavia Blake, best friend, party extraordinaire, and professional linguist."

Lincoln smiled at her. "Lincoln Wood, Marine, brother, and _quo linguas?_ "

Octavia's eyes lit up. " _Loqueris_?" Lincoln grinned. " _Etiam_." Clarke rolled her eyes, facing Bellamy. "I forgot Lincoln took Latin all through high school." It was at this point that Atom decided to make himself known in the absence of an introduction by his girlfriend. "Hey dude, I'm Atom. Octavia's boyfriend." Lincoln took the guy's half unbuttoned shirt, sticking up hair, and skinny jeans with a note of satisfaction, like he was suddenly very confident.

Lincoln shook his hand slowly, keeping his eyes on Octavia. The notes of "Kiss Me Thru The Phone" came blaring over the club speakers, prompting Clarke and Octavia to scream "throwback" an race onto the crowded black dancefloor, leaving the men alone. Atom wandered off shortly after, sensing his presence was not entirely wanted. Bellamy turned around to the bar and ordered himself a rum and coke, appraising the tattooed man next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Lincoln had a calm face, one that deeply contrasted the bulky build of his body. As the red and blue strobe lights cast shadows on the other man's face, Bellamy decided he owed it to Clarke to make an effort.

"So Marines?"

Slightly surprised at being addressed, Lincoln nodded his head in affirmation. "Yeah. Just finished my second tour."

"Clarke said you were in Afghanistan?"

Another nod. "And you?"

"Navy."

"Active duty?"

"Yeah, Afghanistan too. The northern part."

"Ah. I was in the southern part."

"Will you go back for another tour?" The bald headed man looked out on the dance floor before answering.

"Yes." He replied finally. "I will. I actually found out today that I leave in 5 months, which is short but I said I wanted to get my last tour over with so.." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I just wanted to be home long enough to check on Clarke."

Bellamy nodded in understanding, looking out at the dancefloor too. "Well for what it's worth I think Clarke is doing great. She has a good job that she is talented at, some great friends like my sister, and she seems happy." Lincoln stared at him. "Yeah, Clarke is great." Turning back to watch the girls dance he added "Octavia seems great too." It was Bellamy's turn to stare at him. "Yeah, she is." Both men looked at each other, arms folded, and eyes narrowed a bit. "They're both great." Lincoln finished awkwardly.

Bellamy sighed with relief as the girls left the dancefloor when the song ended, coming back to rescue him.

Clarke bounced over to them, Octavia in tow, all blonde waves and exhilarated smiles.

"Guys, come on, let's dance." Clarke pleaded with the guys, nodding her enthusiastically.

Lincoln smiled at his sister, while shaking his head no. "Sorry Flyer, you know I don't dance. Ever." Clarke ignored his excuse, turning to Bellamy. "Bell?" Clearly wanting to avoid any more small talk awkwardness, he agreed, downing his rum and coke and placing the empty glass on the bar. He shooed Clarke and O towards the dance floor, indicating he was right behind them, when a suddenly nervous O didn't move.

Octavia turned to face Clarke, while looking at Lincoln out of the corner of her eye. "Um Clarke, y'all go ahead, I'm going to stay here at the bar." Seeing Clarke's confused expression she hurried on. "You know to keep Lincoln company. It would be rude to leave him here all alone." Clarke smiled at her like that was the nicest thing she'd ever heard, but Bellamy was not convinced. "Where's Atom?" he asked, looking around like he genuinely cared about the dipshit's whereabouts.

Octavia blushed. "Oh, he had to…go home and sleep." Clarke accepted her explanation and headed towards the dance floor, her small hand grabbing the front of Bellamy's black tshirt and dragging him with her without looking behind her. Bellamy wanted to stay and keep an eye on his sister, (Clarke's brother or not, Lincoln was still a guy) but Clarke's insistent tug on his shirt propelled him into the crowd.

Clarke stopped once they reached the middle, wasting no time in raising her arms above her head and swirling her hips. Her red dress clung to her curves while the roving dance lights turned her hair different colors. She looked up from the ground to see Bellamy watching her intensely, barely swaying his body to the music, but completely focused on her actions. She closed her eyes again, swinging low to the ground before moving slowly back up.

Clarke gasped, feeling something firmly grip her ass. _Oh fuck no_. Grabbing it and whirling around, she came face to face with some lecherous drunken idiot whose hand she held clenched in her own. She could vaguely hear behind her Bellamy growling and making a movement towards her, but she ignored him. "If you ever, touch my ass again, I'll cut it off and feed it to you." She practically threw the hand she held at the slobbering guy before kicking him away. _Ain't nobody touching these goods without my say so. Dick._ Bellamy was fuming next to her.

"I should go beat the punk's ass." Apparently agreeing with himself, he made movements toward following the guy before Clarke put her hand on his chest to calm him. "Bell, forget it. He won't do it again, and if he does _I'll_ kick his ass." She mimed doing a karate chop, alluding to how buzzed she really was. Her blonde hair was falling out of the loose braid she had put it in, making her look more wild than she was. Still glaring at the guy's retreating form, Bellamy moved to stand behind Clarke and grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him.

"Bellamy. What are you doing?" Clarke could feel the heat from his fingers burn through her dress. "Making sure another creep doesn't assault you." He kept space between them, not grinding on her or touching her, but keeping her firmly in front of him. _I can't tell if this is sweet or a move? But if it was a move it was smooth as fuck? Ok I'm good with it._ She started dancing again, all circular hip motions and dropping to the floor, which _may_ have resulted in her bumping into Bellamy's front each time she came back up. From the sound of his strangled groan behind her he definitely noticed.

After the fifth time it happened, he grabbed her hips to control her motions more, allowing them to sway together in sync. However, the slow rap song with a chill beat turned into a popping tune that had people getting down. _Fuck it._ Clarke dropped the pretenses and began pushing back into him. Bellamy made a noise and pulled her flush against him, grinding her ass fully against his front. _What the hell am I doing?_

When the song ended, Clarke turned to face him, flushed and slightly embarrassed. Bellamy had a smirk on his face, taking her hand and leading them off the dance floor over to where Octavia and Lincoln were engrossed in conversation. The pair didn't see them approach prompting Bellamy to practically wave his hand in between them to get their attention.

"O? It's 1 am, do you wanna call it quits?" Clarke was already grabbing her purse that she had left with Lincoln. "Clarke Griffin calling it quits at 1 am? What has the world come to?" Octavia teased. Clarke hit her lightly in the shoulder. "I have work in the morning dude." Lincoln smiled at his sister. "I should probably get going too." Octavia looked disappointed but duly grabbed her phone and keys too.

At her stumble off of the bar stool Bellamy quickly grabbed the keys. "Uh huh, I'll drive us back." The group said goodbye to Lincoln and piled into O's suburban and headed home. Bellamy gave Clarke a cheeky "See you tomorrow at work Princess, before crashing on their couch, to which Clarke rolled her eyes and went to her own room.

* * *

"Nope, Wells. 5th grade." Clarke quickly caught the popcorn Bellamy threw at her in her mouth. They were sitting on opposite sides of the hallway outside the governor's room, waiting for him to wake up from his nap so Clarke could check his vitals.

"Seriously? Wells was your first kiss? And you were still friends after? It wasn't totally awkward?" Bellamy stared at her incredulously.

Clarke chuckled. "Ok it wasn't smooth sailing after, especially since Wells decided he loved me after that, but we got over it. It only happened because stupid Myles Davis "zapped" me and I forgot and looked at it so I had to kiss Wells."

"What the hell is a zap?"

"Zap?! Don't tell me you never did a zap in elementary school." It was now Clarke's turn to look at him incredulously. At his shaking head she laughed in disbelief. "How old are you, you grandpa!"

"I'm 3 years older than you!"

"Yeah 3 times 100." Clarke muttered. Bellamy threw more popcorn at her face. "A zap, Pops, is when somebody would write on the top of your hand the word 'Zap!' and a time, (and if they were real they would draw a cool zigzag around it or some lightning), and on your palm they would write some dare. And if you opened your hand and read the dare before the time on the top of your hand you had to do the dare."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." _You're the dumbest thing I've ever heard._

"Oh please, you're just jealous. While a rudimentary form of entertainment, it taught children to delay gratification, a skill necessary for success." Bellamy tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh, making Clarke grin in satisfaction.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Mhhmm." Clarke and Bellamy whipped around to face who cleared their throat behind them. "Jaha!" Clarke scrambled to her feet. Jaha gave a pointed look at Bellamy. "Dr. Jaha I mean."

"Dr. Griffin." Jaha turned to Bellamy, raising an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Blake, sir. Of the Governor's guard." He stretched out his hand, which Jaha shook firmly.

"Thelonious Jaha, Chief of Surgery here at St. David's."

Jaha faced Clarke again. "It would appear that Dr. Indra Trikru has discovered several pinched nerves relating to the Governor's cancer. She asks that you take him up to neurology for surgery." _Ah fuck I hate neurology._ _Why would the Chief of Surgery act as a messenger for an attending just to tell me that?_ Bellamy nodded and began walking into the Governor's room to wheel him out as Jaha adopted a lower tone when his back was turned.

"Clarke your mother asked for you to call her again. She says she hasn't heard from you in over a month." _Oh of course it would be the great Abby Griffin that would bring Jaha to me_. Clarke nodded stiffly, knowing it would be pointless to reply at all. Jaha nodded in return and made his way back down the hallway.

Bellamy exited the private room then, Governor Johnson in tow. "You ok?" His concerned face broke her out of her reverie. "Fine." She grabbed the bed rail and began pulling the trio down the hallway to the elevators. _Hurry, hurry, hurry, it's almost lunch break._

Ding. The elevator doors opened on the neurology floor. Clarke quickly pushed the bed out and down the hall, almost making Bellamy jog to keep up with her brisk pace.

"Woah, slow down. Why are you running?" He huffed, black dress shoes squeaking against the tile floor. Clarke opened her mouth to reply but her retort was lost as a man with shaggy brown hair stepped out from an exam room into the hallway, directly in their path. _Shit_. The man looked up from pulling his white lab coat on, eyeing the trio as recognition flooded his eyes.

"Clarke?"

"Finn."

The pair stared at each other, Clarke obviously uncomfortable and Finn looking like he was desperate to talk to her. "Bellamy Blake." Both turned around to see Bellamy raising his hand in introduction. Finn nodded. "Uh right. Look Clarke- do you think I could talk to you alone real quick? Please, I just- you need to hear some things."

 _Yeah, not going to happen._ "Sorry I have to take the Governor to surgery." She started moving them down the hall again when Finn grabbed her arm. "Brendan can do it." Clarke wrenched her arm free from his grip. " _Bellamy_ doesn't know where it is. And even if he did I still wouldn't. Now move." She grabbed the rail once again, pushing past Finn and ignoring his calls out to her as they rounded the corner.

She felt drained all of sudden, seeing Finn usually did that to her _. Obviously, because he's a veritable life suck of a human being_. "Jilted lover?" Bellamy's voice was hesitant. Clarke sighed. "Remember our game night fight before we were friends?"

"Unfortunately."

"He's the aforementioned cheating ex-boyfriend."

Bellamy's face hardened but he kept his tone forcefully light. "What happened?"

"I dated him for three years. Thought he was perfect because he was somehow everything I wanted and also fit my mother's expectations of doctor, respectable family, and mannered, and I thought that too, right up until I caught him fucking Raven in an on-call room when I surprised him with lunch at work."

Seeing Bellamy's shocked face she chuckled dryly. "Yeah I know, how are Rae and I friends? After we found out that halfway into their 7 year relationship he started dating me, we both dumped him and began a series of long bar crawls talking about how much we loathed him that somehow morphed into friendship."

Bellamy nodded slowly, processing. He stopped wheeling the still unconscious Governor, forcing them to a halt. Looking Clarke dead in the eye he said "Do you want me to kill him?" Seeing her roll her eyes, he jumped in. "No seriously, I could just say I saw him messing with the Governor's IV or medication or something and when I stopped him he got violent and so I had to act in self-defense." His light tone was coaxing her back into a less bitter mood.

"It would fail Bellamy, you're forgetting about a vital piece here: the cameras." She pointed to the ceiling where an opaque black semi-circle was mounted into the drywall.

He shook his head ruefully. "Those damn cameras, you're right."

"I know, what are they good for?" Bellamy paused, thinking hard. "Sex tapes" he announced definitively. "That's it."

Clarke cracked a smile, pushing the bed again. Sensing she was warming up again, Bellamy decided to push a little more. "So back to our game of truths, why does your brother call you Flyer?"

Clarke looked at him, seeing what he was trying to do, and decided to allow it. "In high school, Wells, Linc, and I would all get in Lincoln's truck on weekend nights and drive down these backroads that led away from the city, and when no headlights could be seen I would stand up in the bed of the truck as we went 70 mph. It was a blast for me, but Wells would always worry I was going to fly out and die, so he was constantly bugging Linc to slow down, to which Lincoln would always reply 'Let our Flyer, fly.' The name stuck."

By the time she finished speaking they had finally arrived at the neurology surgical unit. Clarke got the Governor situated with the surgeons before bidding Bellamy goodbye as she went to check on other patients. She was a few feet away from him when she turned around suddenly.

"Hey! You asked two questions in a row!"

Bellamy looked at her and grinned. "You can ask me anything you want Princess."

She smirked. "Tonight at the Dropship? I could really use a drink after this sucky day." Bellamy smiled softly and nodded. "See you later."

 _Yeah see you later._

 **Wow sorry for the long wait guys! I had AP exams and finals, but I can now say I will be graduating in two days, so updates will be quicker now! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they truly made my day, and stay tuned for the next chapter in which things heat up!**


End file.
